The proposed Center for Interdisciplinary Health Disparities Research each year would solicit and support short-term pilot studies as a means of promoting research that takes a multi-level approach to understanding and reducing health disparities in domestic populations. The long-term objective of the proposed Pilot Project Program would be to solicit high quality projects that have the potential to become fully-funded initiatives that ultimately will fill in gaps in the Center's scientific agenda. Projects would allow researchers affiliated with the Center, perhaps in concert with scientists from other CPHHDs, and researchers not yet affiliated with a CPHHD, to explore new directions in health disparities research. Thus, the four major aims of the Pilot Project Program of the Center are: Aim # 1 : To fund and support short-term research projects in the area of population health and health disparities that lead to fully-developed funded research projects; Aim # 2: To fill in research gaps central to the scientific focus of the Center as originally conceived; Aim # 3: To foster interest in population health and health disparities research among qualified scientists who had not previously conducted research in the area; Aim # 4: To foster collaborative research among scientists who had not previously worked together to address projects that involve more than one level of analysis.